D'Elle A Lui
by Barbie56
Summary: Saison 11, Ray et Neela sont colocataires. Un soir, Neela rentre, déboussolée. Mais elle n'est pas aussi seule qu'elle le pense... One Shot Reela.


_Hello tout le monde les gens !_

_Bon, alors cette fois-ci, j'avais envie de me faire un petit one-shot et j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur deux persos que j'apprends à apprécier de plus en plus dans ER, à savoir Neela et Ray. Je sais bien qu'ils ne sont en rien fat l'un pour l'autre, mas tant pis, on a le droit de rêver non ?_

_Ce one-shot est à situer dans la saison 11, il ne fait référence à aucun épisode en particulier, sauf qu'il se déroule avant l'épisode _**"Retour dans le Monde" **_11x17, donc, avant le retour de Gallant._

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ! ;-)_

_Et comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, hélas pour moi..._

* * *

**D'Elle A Lui**

Neela n'en pouvait plus. Cette journée avait été affreuse. Elle savait qu'en travaillant aux Urgences, elle aurait été amenée à voir des situations hors normes et inimaginables, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y habituer. Aujourd'hui, une petite fille de sept ans, nommée Lucy, avait été admise dans le service à cause d'un important bleu qui lui recouvrait le corps. Sa maîtresse d'école l'avait remarqué et avait déposée la jeune fille de sa propre initiative au Cook County. Lucy lui avait raconté qu'elle était tombée par terre, chose que la maîtresse n'avait pas pu croire. Deux heures passées en compagnie d'une psychologue et Lucy n'avait rien ajouté de plus. Finalement, c'était à Neela que la petite fille s'était confiée : son père lui faisait des « choses » avait-elle dit. Elle pensait que tout cela était normal, mais Neela avait tenté de lui expliquer que les parents normaux ne maltraitaient pas leur enfant, même pas amour. à son grand regret, Lucy s'était refermée dès que la psychologue les avait rejointes. Et c'est ainsi que Neela avait regardé la petite fille quitter l'hôpital, accompagné de son père… La jeune interne était dégoûtée de ne rien pouvoir faire pour Lucy.

Elle remonta nerveusement le col de son manteau et accéléra le pas. Elle voulait rentrer au plus vite chez elle, prendre une bonne douche et se coucher. Pour oublier son impuissance face à certaines situations. Si seulement Micheal était là. Il aurait su quoi faire… Mais Neela ne l'avait plus vu depuis son départ en Irak. Les jours passaient, les nouvelles ne lui parvenaient pas. Elle savait qu'il était toujours en vie car elle recevait de temps à autre des lettres de sa part. Et aujourd'hui, après s'est faite à cette situation amoureuse, elle regrettait terriblement qu'il ne soit pas près d'elle…

La porte de l'appartement n'était pas fermée à clef. Ray devait encore être là. Elle hésita avant d'entrer, elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir, de lui raconter ce qui c'était passé… Avec un peu de chance, il dormirait déjà. Neela poussa la porte. Aucun bruit. L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre. Seuls les rayons de la lune s'infiltraient à travers les volets, créant une légère clarté bleutée. Neela voulu se mettre à l'aise, elle retira sa veste et s'approcha du canapé pour l'y déposer. C'est là qu'elle le vit. Le docteur Ray Barnet., endormi paisiblement au milieu de la pièce. Dans un premier temps, la jeune femme eut le réflexe de détourner son regard quand elle remarqua qu'il ne portait qu'un simple boxer. Il avait du se débattre avec la couverture, qui gisait désormais à ses pieds. Puis, peu à peu, Neela s'habitua à la pénombre et ses yeux revinrent se poser sur ce corps si bien dessiné qu'elle connaissait peu. Il lui était arrivé de le croiser plusieurs fois à la sortie de la salle de bain mais il s'empressait toujours d'aller se rhabiller. Elle fit le tour du canapé pour mieux l'observer. Son tatouage scintillait sous l'éclat de la lune. Son torse se gonflait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Il avait gardé son petit air moqueur sur les lèvres. Neela sourit. Elle s'en voulait de le trouver terriblement séduisant. Si Gallant la pouvait la voir ainsi, dans cette situation !

Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus de son collègue et attrapa délicatement la couverture du bout des doigts afin de la remettre correctement en place. Alors qu'elle commençait à remonter le tissu sur lui, elle sentit une main s'emparer de son poignet.

« Je te dérange ? »

Surprise, Neela lâcha la couverture et se releva brusquement. Ray s'était réveillé. Il ne semblait pas gêné d'être aussi peu vêtu devant la jeune femme. Il s'étira en ronronnant, avant d'ajouter :

« Je croyais que tu étais de garde ce soir... »

« Non, c'est au tour d'Abby » répondit-elle.

Ray se redressa afin de s'asseoir correctement dans le canapé. Neela ne bougeait toujours pas. Il tapota gentiment de la main sur la banquette pour l'inviter à venir s'installer près de lui. Ce qu'elle finit par faire.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air préoccupée… » demanda-t-il

« J'ai passé une mauvaise journée »

« Aurais-tu perdu un patient ? »

« Pire. J'ai laissé une gamine partir avec son père alors que je sais qu'il la maltraite » répliqua-t-il.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il passa son bras derrière le dos de Neela et posa sa main sur son épaule. Le contact de son bras nu sur sa nuque la fit frissonner. Mais elle se refusait à se laisser aller. Après tout, Ray était son ami. Enfin, son collègue et accessoirement, colocataire. Rien de plus… Pourtant, ce soir, elle se sentait étrange. Elle ignorait si cela venait d'elle ou de la journée épouvantable qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle sentait le regard de Ray posé sur elle. Celui-ci la sentit se raidir sous sa main. Peut-être n'osait-elle pas lui dire que ce rapprochement la gênait ? Il commença à se demander s'il ne devait pas mieux s'éclipser avant de rendre la situation encore plus gênante entre eux. Mais à son grand étonnement, il sentit la tête de la jeune femme s'appuyer sur son épaule.

Neela ne réfléchissait plus, elle était triste, elle avait envie de pleurer. Ray lui offrait son soutien, pourquoi devait-elle le refuser ? Elle ferma les yeux, sachant qu'il était là, près d'elle. Elle respira l'odeur de sa peau, légèrement imprégnée de son eau de toilette.

Ray préféra la laisser tranquille, il resta muet et se refusa à lui poser la moindre question. De son autre main, il se mit à caresser les cheveux bruns de la jeune interne. Il joua avec quelques unes de ses mèches. Elle sentait bon, il le savait. Il avait déjà humé son parfum dans la salle de bain… Mais là, elle était près de lui. Proche de lui. Trop proche peut-être. Puis, il la sentit trembler contre lui. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle pleurait. Il entreprit de la prendre dans ses bras. Neela n'avait plus la force de lutter, elle se laissa aller contre lui. Elle aurait dû craquer depuis bien longtemps déjà mais c'était maintenant qu'elle en ressentait le besoin. Elle se lova contre le corps de son colocataire, tandis qu'il déposait de discrets baisers sur ses cheveux noirs. Il n'osait pas s'imposer, il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Bizarrement, il se sentait bien. Comme si cette situation était normale, habituelle entre eux. Il avait envie depuis toujours de la protéger…

Neela se sépara de lui, les larmes aux yeux.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » lui demanda-t-il

Elle acquiesça. Ray lui caressa doucement une joue, essuyant ses larmes. Neela lui sourit. Il la regarda en silence. Il n'entendait désormais plus que son souffle, presque court. Les yeux de la jeune femme semblaient le supplier. Pour la première fois, Ray était nerveux. D'habitude, il était à l'aise dans ces moments-là, il avait appris à garder le contrôle. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Du bout des doigts, il effleura les lèvres de Neela. Celle-ci continuait à le fixer, avec insistance. Ray vit ses yeux briller. Il se pencha vers elle, essayant de soutenir le plus longtemps possible cet adorable regard. Mais Neela le devança : elle glissa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux du rocker et l'attira vers elle, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se scellent aux siennes. Ray ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qui lui arrivait, il ferma les yeux et fit céder les derniers barrages qu'il s'était forgés.

Elle était en train de l'embrasser, et tout le reste n'avait plus d'importance. À son tour, il approfondit leur baiser, obligeant Neela à se cambrer en arrière pour suivre le mouvement. Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, ils restèrent quelques instants immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux. Il y lisait ce besoin imminent d'affection. Elle voyait son désir grandissant dans les siens. À nouveau, il s'approcha d'elle et, voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, il l'embrassa à son tour. Il la fit basculer sur le canapé. En quelques secondes à peine, ils se retrouvèrent enlacés, leur corps collé l'un contre l'autre. Ray quitta ses lèvres pour son cou, goûtant cette peau brune dont il avait eu si souvent envie. Leur étreinte était tendre, leurs baisers passionnés. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'il sentit les petites mains glacées de la jeune femme caresser son dos.

« Neela… » murmura-t-il.

Elle lui répondit d'un simple baiser. Elle se colla contre lui, cherchant à obtenir la chaleur et la sécurité qui lui manquait depuis quelques temps. Ray resserra son étreinte. Il entendit Neela gémir doucement. Amusé, il s'écarta d'elle.

« Est-ce que ça veut que Gallant n'est pus à l'ordre du jour ? »

Neela n'apprécia guère la remarque. Elle repoussa le docteur Barnet de toutes ses forces et se leva précipitamment du canapé. Ray se mit à rire. Elle avait une terrible envie de le gifler mais elle préféra s'abstenir, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il l'avait blessée. Mais juste à ce moment-là, il lui attrapa la main, et l'obligea à lui faire de nouveau face. Il s'était levé, comme elle. Et désormais, ils étaient debout, l'un en face de l'autre. Il lui remit une mèche de cheveux en place, derrière son oreille.

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser… »

Il lui posa un baiser dans le cou. Mais Neela ne faiblit pas. Elle s'était montrée entreprenante, et elle commençait à le regretter. Il devait croire qu'elle était désespérée au point d'oublier Micheal entre ses bras. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison…

« Je suis désolé » ajouta-t-il.

C'était pour cela qu'elle le voulait. Lui. Ray Barnet. Ce type à l'apparence étrange, aux manières parfois incompréhensibles. Elle ne savait rien de ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête, mais elle savait qu'au fond, il n'était pas ce qu'il croyait être. Il était bien mieux qu'un simple petit joueur de rock. Il savait reconnaître ses torts, tout en étant tendre, patient, doux et attentionnée. Elle l'avait déjà vu faire avec ses patients. Ray pensait ne pas être à la hauteur, mais Neela, elle, n'en doutait pas.

Le jeune homme lui sourit. Il pensait qu'il venait d'anéantir toutes ses chances avec elle. Simplement parce qu'il avait voulu prendre l'avantage. Il s'en voulait. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que la partie était loin d'être jouée entre eux. Ray fit le tour du visage de Neela de sa main, avant de déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Elle le laissa faire. Il lui retira sa chemise, la faisant glisser le long de ses bras. Il prit tout son temps pour découvrir son corps. Et tandis que ses mains s'arrêtèrent sur ses hanches, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Neela ne tenta pas de s'échapper, elle l'enlaça, reprenant ses caresses dorsales. Ray souleva la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras, sans mettre fin à leur baiser…

Leur corps à corps continua dans la tiédeur de draps de soi. Neela se perdit entre ses bras. Ray l'aima à n'en plus pouvoir. S'il avait seulement pu imaginer un jour qu'elle s'abandonnerait à lui, il s'y serait préparé autrement. Mais qu'importe, elle était maintenant endormie contre lui et c'est tout ce qui comptait. D'elle à lui, elle était désormais sereine, confiante, heureuse. Aujourd'hui, quelqu'un avait eu véritablement besoin de lui. Et c'était sa plus belle récompense…

FIN


End file.
